


An Argonian Ambush

by elynne



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Coercion, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Subterfuge, The Effects of Hist-Sap on Argonian Libido, Threesome - F/M/M, Unexpected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: Two clan-brothers accost a female Argonian traveler and bring her to their cabin to share their precious stash of Hist-sap, unaware that their "captive" is a member of the Dark Brotherhood.





	An Argonian Ambush

Zeeshalaa held her hands out, palms up, eyes wide and nostrils flared. "I... don't know what you want, swamp-brothers," she rasped nervously. "I have gold..."

The larger, brown-scaled Argonian standing before her on the path snorted and folded his muscular arms. "We've got gold, little curl-tail," he said with a sneer. "And we've used some of that gold to get some Hist-sap imported all the way from the Black Marsh."

"Hist-sap?" Zeeshalaa blinked in genuine surprise, lowering her hands slightly. "How... why?"

"Oh, come now, swamp-sister." The dark green lizard-man behind her leaned against the rock wall of the narrow pass and began trimming his claws with the dagger he'd brandished at her earlier. "I'm sure you can guess why, if you think about it for a minute."

Glancing back over her shoulder, the female Argonian swallowed, her inner eyelids narrowing with fear. "You... that's, please, I'm just a hunter. Just--let me go. Please?" Her voice took on a pleading tone. "I can bring you Skooma, I know where to get it, or even moon sugar, I have connections--"

"We don't want Skooma or moon sugar." The brown male stepped closer and grabbed her forearms. She swiveled her muzzle around to him, and felt the prick of a dagger's point between her shoulder blades. "We want a female Argonian to share the Hist-sap with us. And you're the lucky lady we found. Don't worry," he added, as he pulled a length of leather strap out of his belt pouch and began knotting it carefully around her wrists. "We won't hurt you. You'll just spend the night with us, and in the morning we'll let you go on your way. And, who knows? Maybe you'll come back and visit us again someday." His teeth flashed in the gloom of the gathering snowstorm as he tugged her forward. Zeeshalaa followed him, trying not to stumble for fear that the dagger behind her would poke just a bit deeper and dig through her light armor.

They led her down the road, around the rock outcropping, and then along a very faint trail that wound down along the side of a canyon, carved by the river that rushed far below. After a few yards, the trail turned, and they had to scramble up a steep incline to a ridge overlooking the road. Zeeshalaa blinked as she came into view of the little cabin nestled almost on the side of the mountain, and realized that they'd probably seen her coming a mile away, with plenty of time to set their ambush.

She lowered her head, trudging between the pair of males with her shoulders slumped and tail drooping, doing her best to project dejected defeat. With her head down, she allowed her lips to curl back slightly, and grinned briefly at the rocky ground. Hist-sap, two reasonably attractive males, a secluded cabin... this would be a much better camping spot than she could ever have hoped for, and seemed like the perfect entertainment to get her off to a nicely relaxed start early in the morning. And she would need to be on the road early in order to catch the merchant house leader whose name was written on a piece of paper in her belt pouch. He was due to get on a ship leaving Solitude late in the afternoon. Her true siblings had sent her to make sure that he didn't leave the city on his own two feet--ever again.

The brown Argonian opened the cabin door and led her in. Closing her lips and doing her best to assume a properly subjugated expression, Zeeshalaa decided that if they were entertaining enough, she would let the pair live. They'd have to hit a pretty high standard, though; she had somewhat jaded tastes after living in the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary for almost an entire year, and sampled many of the finest goods that Skyrim had to offer.

She was dragged in front of the fireplace, where a fire was already laid in preparation for lighting. The point of the dagger left her back as the green lizard-man slipped around and picked up a tinder box from the mantle. Zeeshalaa was caught off-balance as the brown Argonian lifted the strap around her wrists in one muscular hand, forcing her to stagger on tiptoe for a moment, her claws trying to find purchase in the bearskin rug under her feet.

"Since we're going to get to know each other so well, we should introduce ourselves," he said, trailing the claws of his free hand down her side. "I'm Jarix-Ree. This is my clan-brother, Reed-Shadow."

The green Argonian grunted as the tinder caught, then looked up, his yellow eyes shining in the growing firelight. "A hunter, eh?" he said. "We're hunters, too. Mostly animals... but sometimes, other things." He gestured at an extremely well-stocked weapon rack that stood next to the door. "There's always bandits in the hills, and the locals are always very grateful to have them brought to justice. They don't mind at all if we help ourselves to the pick of the bandits' loot. And we're good at catching them," he added conversationally he pulled a stone out of the floor next to the fireplace. He reached into the hole and withdrew a small bottle that seemed to glow in the flickering light.

Jarix-Ree shook her gently, dragging her attention back to his smiling muzzle. "You seem overburdened, little curl-tail," he said as he began to loosen the buckles on her leather breastplate. "Wouldn't you like to relax and get more comfortable?" Zeeshalaa twisted with a quiet whimper as her armor fell to the floor. The Argonian's brown-scaled hand stroked the simple cloth halter that she used to bind her breasts.

Zeeshalaa let out an alarmed screech as her head was grabbed from behind. Jarix-Ree quickly wedged a thumbclaw between her back teeth, and Reed-shadow shoved a wad of cloth in her mouth. With the rag firmly in place, deft green hands wrapped a sturdy leather cord around her muzzle. As the cabin seemed to grow closer and warmer, Zeeshalaa wriggled her tongue against the cloth and tasted the distinctive warm tang of Hist-sap.

Still holding her up by her wrist bonds, the taller Argonian male untied the lacing of her halter. Her head tilted back as he nuzzled her neck and slid his hand up underneath it, his claws dragging lightly over a firm, dark green nipple. She couldn't hold back a moan as he licked and bit gently just below her ear, one of an Argonian's most sensitive spots. She could feel Reed-Shadow busying himself removing her belt and bow harness and unfastening her leggings, pushing them down to her ankles.

"Now, let's see your tail curl, little swamp sister," Jarix-Ree breathed against her ear. He continued to massage her breast and nipple as her breathing grew ragged and her hips began flexing slowly. With her haunches bare to the cool cabin air, Zeeshalaa could feel her tail doing exactly that--curling up and back, sliding along what felt like the other Argonian's neck and shoulder. She whimpered quietly as Reed-Shadow's hands stroked up the front of her thighs. "I think we can let her down now," the green Argonian chuckled as her knees loosened.

All Zeeshalaa's muscles felt like they'd been turned to river mud. She was unable to stay standing as she found herself being lowered gently onto to the bearskin rug. Jarix-Ree quickly unlaced and tugged off her boots and leggings, while Reed-Shadow held down her wrists with one hand and rummaged in his travel bag, then produced more strips of strong, tanned leather. Completely nude, Zeeshalaa wriggled slowly as her arms were fastened together again, just above the elbows. Working together, the males bent each of her legs and tied them with cords above and below the knee, leaving her unable to straighten them.

"There, that should hold you," Jarix-Ree said with satisfaction as he sat back on his haunches. "Pass me the bottle." Zeeshalaa looked up to see Reed-Shadow licking a trickle of Hist-sap off his lips as he handed it over. The green Argonian leaned back with a dreamy sigh, his eyes half-closing, then languidly began to strip.

Having taken a healthy swallow before carefully replacing the bottle in its cubby, Jarix-Ree tossed aside his chestplate, then bent down and pushed Zeeshalaa's knees apart. He lowered his muzzle to her cleft and sniffed, then dragged his tongue along her opening, teasing her clit. Her back arched and she groaned quietly. "Rrrr... yes, little curl-tail," he rumbled as her tail rubbed against his neck. "Ready for mating, aren't you?" He continued to lap at her folds as he pushed off his own trousers.

Already naked, Reed-Shadow nudged her head aside with his muzzle and licked at the sensitive spot under her ear, his hands snaking out and cupping her breasts. He hardly needed to keep her wrists pinned under his legs; Zeeshalaa wasn't capable of doing more than squirming weakly, arching her back again and pressing her chest into his grasp as he gently rolled her nipples between his fingers.

The female Argonian's breath was speeding up, her hips rubbing against Jarix-Ree's muzzle as her moans became louder. He thrust two fingers slowly and gently inside her, and her tail curled around the back of his head, the tip twitching around the bases of his horn-frill. She'd intended to hold out longer, but the Hist-sap was making every nerve tingle, and the clan-brothers were proving very skillful indeed. In response to their fingers and tongues, a knot of tension was growing inexorably in her lower belly. Zeeshalaa gasped, then cried out in a low, muffled trill as her muscles twitched, hips shaking and grinding helplessly in a convulsive climax. Rather than releasing her, the males increased their efforts, driving her orgasm farther than she'd ever experienced. Sparks flashed in her vision. Her trill broke into a series of increasingly desperate grunts as she tried to struggle away from the relentless stimulation, trapped by her bonds and the betraying weakness of her own muscles. She heaved one last deep breath as the room seemed to lurch and go dark around her.

When she began to recover her senses, Zeeshalaa could tell that only a few moments had passed. Reed-Shadow had just finished untying the bonds around her muzzle, and she let him pull the rag out of her loose jaws and set it aside. Still panting, she couldn't force down a rumbling trill as she felt Jarix-Ree's hands sliding around her hips, lifting them into his own lap. "There... that was nice, wasn't it?" he said, his erect shaft sliding along her the wet folds of her cunt in a slow, teasing rhythm. Zeeshalaa felt something press against the side of her muzzle and turned her head slightly, brushing her lips against Reed-Shadow's warm, stiff cock. Without any conscious intent on her part, her tongue slid out and curled around the arrow-shaped head. Moaning, he pushed his hips forward, and she opened her jaws wide, letting him slide down into her throat. At the same time, Jarix-Ree thrust into her as well.

Still utterly limp from her climax, Zeeshalaa surrendered to the instinctive demands of the Hist-sap in her veins. Reed-Shadow cradled her head with one hand, then leaned forward and cupped a breast with the other, holding her still and caressing her nipple with his tongue as he crooned low in his throat. Her own tongue was coiled firmly around his cock, doing her best to grip and stroke as much of his length as she could fit into her mouth. She was rewarded with Jarix-Ree massaging her clit as he flexed his hips, straining to maintain a slow pace as he pumped rhythmically inside her.

It didn't take long for this treatment to drag her into another orgasm. When she began to shake and trill, Reed-Shadow wedged a thumbclaw between her back teeth. With her few remaining fragments of coherency, Zeeshalaa felt fleeting gratitude that he was taking that responsibility out of her hands--or, rather, her jaws--as she felt the last threads of control over her body slipping. She could barely hear the increasingly loud cries of the males over her own throaty trilling and the blood pounding in her ears, but she felt their thrusts growing harder and more urgent, their hips thumping against her at both ends.

She whimpered as Jarix-Ree pulled out of her completely and looked up to see him leaning back on his arms, bracers flashing in the firelight and eyes squeezed tightly shut. His hips continued to flex with his cock slipping along the outside of her folds a few strokes before it twitched, sending a spurt of hot, thick liquid onto her belly.

Above her, Reed-Shadow had also removed both his thumbclaw and his shaft from her mouth. She felt another stream of sticky fluid landing on the side of her face and cheek. Zeeshalaa couldn't resist licking some off her muzzle, and trilling quietly at the taste.

As the males relaxed, her eyes drifted closed and she heaved a contented sigh. She was barely aware of them moving around until they began cleaning her with warm, wet cloths and gently untying her bonds. She winced and stretched as they massaged the muscles.

"See, we told you we'd take care of you," Reed-shadow said as he lay down next to her, pulling up a blanket. "I hope the experience wasn't too awful."

"Actually," she said, stretching languidly and then putting her arms around the shoulders of both males as they lay on either side of her, "I quite enjoyed it. Rrrr... been a long time since I've had a Hist-sap mating. Thank you, swamp-brothers." Raising her hands behind them, she gathered magical power, then spoke a few words, resting her fingertips on their heads. Instantly their eyes closed and both relaxed completely, breathing in a deep, steady rhythm. Zeeshalaa smiled, exposing her sharp teeth, and snuggled down between the pair, confident that they would stay asleep more than long enough for her to get a full night's rest.

***

Jarix-Ree twitched, then grunted and tried to sit up, realizing that he'd slept through most of the morning. His head was fuzzy, and he shook it blearily, blinking in the sunlight and wondering why it was so hard to move. His mouth was full of a familiar taste, and a very unfamiliar texture, which he couldn't seem to get out. A movement to his side caught his attention, and he looked over, eyes widening as he realized that he was looking at Reed-Shadow, only just waking up as well, lying naked, bound and gagged on the bearskin rug.

After a bit of careful struggling, they both realized that they had been tied in identical positions--almost exactly the same way they'd tied their visitor last night, except that their arms had been tied behind their backs. They lay belly-down on the floor, facing the fireplace, where a piece of paper was propped up with the rock that had covered the niche containing their precious bottle of Hist-sap.

Jarix-Ree tried to wriggle forward and stopped, gasping. The taste in his mouth... the cloth had been soaked in Hist-sap, just like what they'd done to the Argonian woman last night. He could feel his body becoming warm, relaxed, and sensitive. Every time he moved, his cock rubbed against the fur of the rug under his belly, and the sensation was starting to drive all other thoughts out of his mind. A glance at his clan-brother confirmed that Reed-Shadow was in the same situation.

Looking back at the fireplace, Jarix-Ree blinked again at the note. Having squirmed a bit closer, he was now able to make out the words.

"Sorry I used the last of the Hist-sap. Don't worry, I'll bring more the next time I visit." What made him shudder was the red, clawed handprint that took up most of the parchment. Wincing, he met his clan-brother's eyes, and saw the same understanding there. Their "victim" had been an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, who now knew where they lived.

Heaving a sigh, Jarix-Ree could see that his knife belt had been carefully placed on the floor, just a little ways away from the rug he lay on. It would take time, and quite a bit of effort, to reach it, but he knew that he could free himself and his friend once he got there. But first... his body's reaction to the Hist-sap was too urgent to be ignored. With his legs spread and bent, weak and disoriented, it was difficult to get a good angle. He closed his eyes, chewing weakly on the gag as his hips pushed against the floor. The muscular, brown Argonian knew that the sap's effects would only begin to wear off after he'd climaxed, and he wanted to be able to unbind himself before starving to death.


End file.
